


Red Beasts, Blue Elephants and Black Kisses

by Racelett



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Hospital, M/M, No Beta, Oneshot, Opreversebang, Semipublic Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your typical Coffeeshop AU.<br/>Only that the Coffeeshop is in the hospital where Law works and basically nightshifts are a fun time to annoy the shit out of baristas.</p><p>Written for the OPReverseBang2015.<br/>Artist Work by fleetingduty (tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Beasts, Blue Elephants and Black Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unbetaed, I am ashamed of myself.

[ I ] Caffeine

 

It was his fifth patient this night, yammering around how he couldn’t sleep because his belly hurt so much. Apparently not much enough if he could still complain. If his appendix was broken, the patient asked. After some probing around on his stomach, Law clearly dismissed this possibility as he would only do eagerly with the patient.  
Night shift could be hell.  
You may had three days in a row where nothing happened on you were bored as hell and on the fourth night suddenly everyone came in (preferably on Fridays) complaining about little boo-boos which could wait until it was Monday and doctors had opened.  
But no – better wait all week and then come in to the emergency on Friday night. Law sometimes asked himself if certain people were allowed to have a brain, or if it was just waisted on them.

Suddenly something caught his nose. A beautiful fragrance, heavy and thick and strong and warm. Law turned his head in his office to the door, where Penguin was staying with the source of the smell in his hand: a cup of coffee, which appeared with a holy light in Law’s vision. Law was in fact ready to whorship that cup of coffee right now.  
“Sleepy?” Penguin asked with his hand in the waistband of his nurse uniform. He placed the cup of coffee on Law’s desk.  
“Here. For the lonely bastard without friends and family, with additional kisses from Shachi.” He could hear the other nurse cackling from the floor. Why was he again friends with those two?  
He shook his head, too tired to deal with his friend’s bullshit today and took the coffee gratefully. “Everything good?” Penguin asked as his buddy hadn’t commented their little farce until now.  
Law shook his head, the first sip of coffee opening new worlds inside him. “No, just tired and surrounded by people with the IQ of a zoo.” He replied, taking another sip. This time, more concentrated on the flavor his eyes grew big.  
“That isn’t coffee from the machine in your office, is it?”  
Penguin shook his head this time. “No shit, Sherlock. It’s from the new coffee shop at the main entrance. Where the bakery was.”  
“Coffee shop? Bakery?”  
“Do you even know where you work.”  
“Saint Bartholomews.”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
Law wanted to hit his nurse.  
Penguin gave him a clap on the shoulder. “You should go down there yourself and check it out if you like it. The barista is a hot piece of ass. Oh! And hands off of his blond Coworker. My name is written on that one with big fat letters saying: ‘Don’t touch, fucker’.”  
Law only gave him the look. “And on what basis are you marking your territory?” He knew that Penguin often had same tastes as he himself in men, which had once almost led to trouble.  
“I’m just asking you to stay away. You can be a fucking man eater Law. Go play with the barista, but hands off of people I could imagine to get serious with.”

 

[ II ] Endorphins

Law thought that if Penguin told him seriously to stay away from someone, it was all the way more reason to investigate that matter further. And also, him, a man eater? He called it ‘having fun with no strings attached’. It wasn’t his fault that some people made the fault to misunderstand his clear intentions and fell in love with him.  
With this intention in mind, the next night he made his way down to the new coffee shop.  
Located on the left side of the entrance hall it was in a small niche, warm lights, black floor and counter with chairs and little tables made of dark wood in front of it.  
Law wondered how it still managed to look oddly cozy. Maybe the barista was some kind of Gothic freak?  
The first person he saw behind the counter was the blond, Penguin had talked about and – oh wow, Law could totally understand. The man was even taller than Law, muscles and tight-fitted shirt, lightly sunkissed skin, wild unruly hair tied to a manbun and a goatee on top of that. What a fine piece of a man. Law held his tongue back or it had run over his lips seductively.  
‘Only watch, no touch’ he told his guilty heart.  
Ready to catch the man’s attention who was currently cleaning the counter, he swung himself into a barstool, making his bedroom eyes: “Hey. Are you always open at night?”  
The man turned around, his green piercing eyes only stretching Law’s grin. Nice.  
He seemed to open his mouth to give a reply, when exactly in that moment a roaring voice came out of the back of the store.  
“Killer!!!! Where the fuck is my Blue Elephant?!?!?!” The wooden door to the storage room swung open the body attached to the voice entering.  
Law was pissed, that his first smooth attempt was ruined so graciously, but he over thought his mood in a second.  
The man was from height the same as Killer, but his body was more proportional, less but the more defined muscles, a loose shirt showing his collar bones and his milky, virgin snow skin. Unruly read hair fell down on his shoulders, and a hand was trying to hold the unruly locks back. Law was a sucker for that move in an instant.  
“And why are YOU smirking?!” That voice was now directed at him, wild, pissed, and oh how would it even sound in bed? A caged animal, roaring and trashing, writhing under his hands – Law stopped it for good measure.  
“My smile is a symbol for appreciation what my eyes see.” Law tried to get back into flirting mode. Killer, as the blonds name was, was long forgotten in his eyes, only directed at the wild Scandinavian in front of him.  
Redhair gave him a look equally to: “What is wrong with you.”  
Then he proceeded to ask his Coworker about his apparently new brand of coffee, which had disappeared, how did that shit happen, he had only ordered it yesterday and it’s already empty?  
Law listened to the bickering for a while more. He had found a new favorite toy.

 

[ III ] Dopamine

 

The next night, the next night shift, the same shitty patients. But this time, Law was only semi-pissed, because he was keen on seeing his new favorite barista.  
“Wipe off that disgusting smile of your face.” Penguin came in, giving him back his lighter. A faint smell of cigarettes found its way to Laws nose.  
“Shut yer trap, I said. And also who put that fucking stick in your ass and didn’t put the vibration on?” Law countered, swirling around in his chair.  
Penguin shook his head. “Just promise me that you don’t try anything funny with Killer.”  
Laws smile broadened. “Ohoho~” he chirped. “Oh my Penguin. When do I get to meet my son-in-Law?”  
“First, the coffee shop is literally on the floor under us, second: do you want to die?”  
“Don’t worry. I fancy the red beast definitely more.” Law leaned back in his swivel chair. “That skin must look beautiful covered in red marks.” He murmured.  
Penguin shook himself in disgust. “You seriously sound like a serial killer now. And now move your ass and woo your maiden rose downstairs. He’s alone tonight.”  
Law looked at him, big eyes. Did Penguin just play wingman for him?  
Before he could thank his friend he was already ushered out of the nurse room and nearly thrown down the stairs. Talk about long life friends.

It was true. Gorgeous was truly alone behind the counter. Two nurses were at a table chatting silently, another doctor whom he recognized as the pediatrician Chopper at the counter reading a newspaper.  
Easy game.  
“Hello Mr. Eustass.” Nametags were a lifesaver. “I hope you found your blue elephant? I don’t mind helping your search next time.” With these words and a suggestive wink towards the baristas crotch, Law sat on a barstool at the counter.  
He could practically feel the red color on Eustass face and could hear Chopper choking on his espresso.  
“… you fucker again.” The red beast spat out. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Working.”  
“I hope they fire the bastard who allowed that.”  
Oh yes. This man clicked with him and he loved it. Chopper looked helpless from one man to the other. “You are… friends?” he asked, his high voice intimidated.  
Eustass gave him a threatening look, but there was nothing that could stop Law today.  
“Ah, maybe more like fleeting acquaintances… We only spent a short night together so far.”  
Chopper packed his newspaper wordlessly under his arm, his espresso under the other and left wordlessly. There’s only so much filth a 5 foot tall pure and innocent child doctor can endure.  
Law shot a winning smile towards kid who positively looked ready to kill him.

 

[ IV ] Valerian

 

Half an hour of teasing, bickering, bad penis jokes and actual yelling later Law had also managed to get rid of the nurses at the table. People wouldn’t normally guess, but he could be a radical person when the topic was men he was interested in. And he honestly didn’t care if he had to act like an asshole to get what he wanted, not even with the bae himself.  
He steered with his spoon in his milk coffee. “I am just saying that the hype around Blue Elephant is useless. Just because they are picking the beans out of actual Elephant shit that doesn’t make it special.”  
“Which just proves that you have no fucking taste.” The barista barked back. Law had the perfect retort for this on his tongue, something about Kid’s blue elephant surely having an excellent taste when suddenly a cup was placed in front of him.  
“And that is.”  
“Blue Elephant. Freshly roasted, new opened, grained right now and made into the best coffee your taste buds will see for a long time.” Kid’s – which was really the man’s name how Law now knew, really, who fucking NAMED their ki- CHILD like that?? – eyes told him to drink it or die and Law opted for the saver method.  
“I won’t pay for this.” He reassured the barista before taking a sip. And then his eyes widened. He recognized the taste from Penguins cup. And he had to admit – it was really delicious. But how? He had the same sort at home (being a little coffee nerd – well everyone had his own special hobby) and could swear that it didn’t taste this well refined like the black liquid in his cup right now.  
“Good right?” Kid smirked at him. Law looked at him.  
“… I’m still not convinced.” He lied, just to see Kid’s reaction. He loved seeing the red beast in rage, hopefully a nice perspective for later in bed.  
And Kid really looked like a raged beast right now. Hid facial features twisted and flames burning in his eyes.  
“But thanks for the cof-“  
“Fucking. Sit.”  
Law halted in his gesture to stand up and sat back down, registering the switch to serious mode in the young man.  
“You want to mock me? Fine, fucking try me. I’m fucking confident in my skills and I’m even gonna make a little pissy prick like you admit that.”  
Kid disappeared behind the door into the storage room and returned a while later.  
“I’m gonna make your shittastebuds understand what true coffee is.”  
Not a minute later a small espresso cup was pushed in front of Law on the counter. “Drink.” Kid ordered.  
“You know, there’s only so much caffeine I can endure without dying because of an adrenaline shock.”  
“Don’t whiny, pissy prick. I’ll make you tea after that.”  
Law had to admit two things later: never did he have such a good espresso in his life. And also the little thermos can filled with “good-night-tea” from Kid Eustass personally would never leave his personal property. And he was a hundred percent sure that the prickling feeling in his stomach wasn’t only fault of the large coffee dose he just had.

 

[ V ] Ambrosia

 

The third nightshift when Law made his way to the coffee shop, he had no such luck to get a moment alone with his favorite barista. Penguin was sitting on the counter, chatting with the blonde bunned man. The coffee in his hand was long forgotten, his eyes staring sickenly sweet at Killers handsome face. Law had to give it to them: They were definitely cute together.  
His redhair although was nowhere to find.  
“Well hello~” Law purred while sliding into the chair next to Penguin. If he couldn’t annoy his beast he had to manage with Killer and Penguin. Surely there were some ways to piss them both of and help them a bit to get their shit together and fuck in the nurses restroom. After all, Law wasn’t a heartless bitch, plus he had some making up to do for Penguin for snatching him away the last blonde giant he had been fawning over (in retrospect it had been better, that he had been sleeping with Doflamingo and not Penguin – the business man was a heartless asshole and Penguin much too good for someone as him.)  
Right now Penguin wasn’t as nice, as he was glaring towards Law who gave him a bitchy smile back. “Don’t you have work to do, doc” he hissed between his teeth. Law only gave half a fuck on that and answered in his best manner: “Oh already finished. To be honest I wanted to take a nap, but surprisingly something sweet caught my eye...” he winked towards Killer who only shook his head.  
“Ah, is that so. Well I’m sorry but today’s menue is saying ‘nothing for you to look here.’”  
Oh, sass war. Law could to that.  
“Oh, don’t worry, bro. This is only an appetizer for me.”  
“I’m no ones fucking appetizer.” Killer growled under his beard.  
“You heard the man, doc. Now stop molesting people and go play with your friends ‘scalpel’ and ‘stethoscope’.”  
Killer snickered and Law decided to kick in the next gear. “Such hostility. Normally you’re always sharing with me. That Biker from Dallas, for example, what was his name? Bella-“  
“Okay, STOP!”  
Two hands clashed down on the counter. “Law, honestly now!” Penguin wanted to say more, but held it back. His eyes though said enough.  
Killer instead showed some cold interest. “Sharing.”  
Penguin looked forward and back. “God, fuck you Law.” He grabbed his coffee, spilled half of it and stomped away.  
Law looked after him. That reaction was new and left an unpleasant feeling in his gut. “Peng. Peng!” he called after his nurse.  
A towel was thrown on the counter beside him, an apron next. “I’m going after him.” Killer sighed.  
“You watch the shop, loser.” And that’s exactly how Law felt right now.

 

[ VI ] Peppermint

 

The fourth nightshift had to come. Law was keen on making a big circle around the nurses room. Apologizing wasn’t quite his forte. Normally he would stand with two sixpacks before Penguins door and everything was okay. But even a dense idiot like Law knew that this time a bit of alcohol and burned mac’n’cheese wouldn’t do it.  
He also didn’t know if he could approach the coffee shop safely. Somehow he sensed that he hadn’t pissed of only one person that evening.  
“There you are.” Law raised his head. On the wing stood Kid, two cups in his hand.  
“Praise the Lord,” Law mumbled and stretched his hand after the black liquid.  
“First” Kid said and held the cup out of reach, shoving the other in Law’s face, “you give this to your nurse and apologize.”  
Law scrunched up his nose. “You’re helping me?” Kid nodded. He looked good in his black tight shirt and bootcut Jeans. Plus the wild red hair, held back by a deely.  
“Killer told me of your gracious fuck up on your last night shift. Honestly, you deserve to be kicked in your ass back and forth.” He handled both cups to Law. “The right one is peppermint tea. A little information for rude fuckers like you: Peppermint means ‘forgive me’. Also it refreshes body and mind. No go and make up.”  
Law looked puzzled at Kid. “Uh… thanks. For all the effort. And the coffee. And. Well. Uhm.” He wanted to hug Kid but that was kinda hard with both hands occupied.  
“Thank me later by showing up downstairs.” Kid said, blushing a bit. A little smile hid on his lips.  
Law went into flirt mode in an instant. “Oh. Is that an invitation?” And to his surprise, Kid seemed to play along. “If you behave… maybe it is.” He answered, his eyes lidded. “He turned around, only stopping in the doorframe. “Good luck. You’ll need it.” With a sly wink, he was out of the door.

Laws way led him straight to the nurses room. He guessed he really had some luck: Penguin was alone in the room, sitting over some documents, pen spinning between his fingers.  
The doctor entered and put the peppermint tea next to the nurse. “Who-? Oh. You.”  
Penguins voice sounded unimpressed. Well, that was to be expected.  
“Uhm… it’s peppermint tea.” Law mentioned. Right now he asked himself where his confidence went. And also from where it had come from. Ah right. Kid’s handsome face and promise for a meeting later.  
Penguin said nothing and scribbled some words down. “It means ‘forgive me’.” God, Law sounded so dumb, and even worse – he could hear the bullshit in his words himself. “So, uh. Yeah. I’m sorry. For this and for my words and well… the whole evening. Thought it was funny. Turns out it wasn’t, well, hey! Who would’ve known.”  
Penguin spun around in his chair. “Law? Shut up, or else my toenails are gonna roll back.”  
“That bad?”  
“Hearing you apologize makes me want to hurl all over the place.”  
“THAT bad.”  
Penguin shook his head and took the cup of tea between his hands. “I don’t know from which ass you pulled out that forgive-me shit, but seeing as you managed to get me my favorite tea, I think I can forgive you. Plus I had sex last night and your apologizes could be used as WMDs.”  
Law cheered to him. “Oh, congratulations. So I made myself the monkey for nothing.” In truth, a huge stone fell down from his heart. Kid deserved a medal for this. Or maybe something different of similar hardness. Bad thoughts.

 

[ VII ] Aphrodisiac

 

Of course Law was happy for Penguin. The guy was in the beginning of a relationship, his lover was nice and caring…  
…and they were throwing their fucking smell of fresh love all over the fucking coffee shop. Law was read to kill a man.  
Kid on the other side just gave him the look. “Someone lacking special activities?”  
“Actually yes. You could comfort me.”  
Kid shook his head and placed the freshly made espresso in front of the doctors nose. “But don’t expect any more freebies, got that, fucker?”  
Law loved those insults. He interpreted it as Kids way of showing affection. “Whatever you say, Eustass-ya~” he purred, happily receiving the hot little cup.  
“I mean it. You almost never pay.”  
“You never make me pay.”  
“Well, you could just be a nice person and still repay me.”  
Law wiggled with his eyebrows. “Oh, I have many ways to repay you.”  
Kid halted in his move without a reply. Killer and Penguin in the meantime had gone outside for a smoke. And maybe for a heavy make-out, cock-stroking involved. Law could think of some nice places to hide and it was summer.  
“Kid?”  
The barista turned around, face suddenly flushed red. “I’m… kinda okay with that. Too.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Too direct.”  
Law tried to catch up with the fast change of pace. “No, I mean. Hell yes. God. Now?”  
Kid looked to his left and right side. “Follow me.” He grabbed Laws arm and dragged him behind the counter and into the storage room.  
Wow. Fast. Was all that Law could think. He sent a silent prayer of his pager to rest for the next minutes and not go off.

When Killer and Penguin returned to the shop, both a satisfied color on their cheeks, they couldn’t find their friends on the counter. Only a badly written sign with “Will return in (10, but it was scribbled to a 30) minutes.”  
“They are not.” Killer started the sentence.  
“Oh, they are definitely.” Penguin answered.

 

[ VIII ] Love

 

The storage room held respective 6 square meters with half of the place stuffed with wooden boxes and shelves with coffee brands. Right now Kid was pressed against one of said shelves, tongue deep in his mouth, kissing the living daylights out of him. His legs were spread wide apart with enough room for Law to rut mercilessly against him, pressing his forming erection against not less suffering intimate parts. And that fucking hands.  
Kids hands hadn’t waisted much time on exploring but had shown his interest pretty direct: kneading his ass and pressing it even tighter against his cock, imitating movements which called to be followed later by the real thing.  
“God… you’re so fuck. Fucking hot.” Law panted between two kisses, using the pause to get rid of Kids T-shirt. Kid on his part let out a throaty laugh, one of his hands wandering up to grab the doctor by his scalp. “I can get even hotter, if you maybe could speed finally up a bit.” His teasing tone was like fuel on Law’s lust-o-meter, letting reason fade more and more into the background.  
“You fucking asked for it, huh?” he growled back, grabbing the body in front of him right under his buttcheeks and practically throwing the barista on two turned upside-down boxes.  
The only reaction was a slight “Uhff!” and soon Kid spread his legs again, reaching for Laws cravat to pull him on top of him. “Come on fucker,” Kid cooed almost playful in his ear, “show me what that cock of yours can do to me.” Law could only moan at how hot these words made him. Kid’s dirty talk sure was something new. The mix of slurs and erotic suggestions made his blood boil.  
Time was too precious now to be wasted and soon a pair of jeans, a shirt, cravat, boots and the rest of their clothing was thrown away through the room, ending somewhere on the shelf. Their boxers made the end point, Kids eyes greedily watching Laws dick bobbing out and making it twitch under the hungry look it received.  
“Greedy bitch” Law murmured almost sweetly in his ear. “You want my fucking cock so bad,” he continued, kneeling down in front of Kids ass, spreading the cheeks apart. “Your hole is fucking twitching for me. God, Kid. Just let me. Let me fill you up.” Law couldn’t stop to mumble those words, tongue lapping at the sweet hole that presented itself to him. Kids hands were buried in his scalp again, encouraging him, moaning loud enough that surely someone who passed by the store outside would be hearing them.  
“Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yesss!!” He muttered, half moaning, half pleading already.  
Stolen out of the storage room of the nurses, Law retrieved the bottle with gel for ultrasound check ups, taken away a few days prior when he had thought about the present situation and what it would require.  
‘Good brain.’ He petted himself mentally while skipping all gentleness and moving straight with two coated fingers into Kid.  
His beast seemed to have no problem with this kind of course, already moving against his fingers, muttering things like “Hurry up!”, “Faster!” “Damn, speed up, fucker!!”.  
Well then.  
Law wouldn’t let his absolute lovely and adorable cockhungry bitch wait.  
He came up again, lining his body up to Kids and entering slowly. Even if he wanted to give it to him: A penis was more than two fingers and even being rough during sex had its limits.  
His arms were holding the tensed up body tight. Kid seemingly struggled with the new sensation.  
“You okay?” Law whispered. A small nod came back. “Just a bit.” A little smile travelled along Law’s lips. No matter how wild his beast was, he also adored this vulnerable side. Slowly he placed small kisses on neck and behind Kids ear, whispering how good he did, how good his tight ass was feeling, how fucking hot he was looking, doing so good, just a bit, it’s okay. Encouraging him slowly he felt like the muscles around his best piece were slowly relaxing more and more until he felt pressure on his own ass in form of Kids feet, pressing him deeper into the body underneath him.  
“God, please. Move.” Kid whispered back, not able to speak louder. Law obliged, started to slide in and out, little but quick thrusts, trying to find the rhythm that Kid would love the most.  
Soon his thrusts became longer and harder, Kids nails scratching down his back in desperation, silent moans coming out of his mouth while Laws hands held him steady by the hip, driving deep into him.  
As soon as he could feel his orgasm come up he switched back to quick little thrusts, trying to press as deep as possible into Kids prostate. Kids face was flushed deep red, his eyes half-lidded. His mouth searched the plump lips, slightly opened. He was fucking gorgeous, so fucking beautiful. And he was all Laws.  
With a moan into each others mouth they both came.

“So. Coffee at my house?”  
Kid grinned, kissing the sweat away from Laws temple. “You dating timeline is horribly messed up.”  
Law laughed where he sat, Kid in his lap in his arms. “So what would be the next right thing in the order?”  
Kids grin spread wider. He leaned down next to Laws ear.  
“…!”  
A high laugh escaped Laws lips.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos yes. Comments? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
